


Jarred

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Inktober, Piano, Tune - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: The song he produced best represented what he felt in his soul.Discord.





	Jarred

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Day 9: Tune

Thin fingers caressed the alabaster keys of the instrument, creating a haunting melody.

 

It reflected the inner turmoil of his soul.

 

The music started off soft at first. Pleasing to the ear.

 

His fingers glided across the keys with ease.

 

He didn't need a music sheet for this piece he was performing. Oh no. This came straight from his heart.

 

The frosty gaze hardened as the theme took a dark turn. His nimble digits began to press the keys harder, moving into a crescendo followed by transitioning the piece into fortissimo.

 

The song he produced best represented what he felt in his soul.

 

 _Discord_.

 

He bared his teeth in frustration. The dissonance grated at his nerves.

 

Yet he played on.

 

_Never again. Never again. This will never happen again so long as I can help it._

 

His brow furrowed, trying to concentrate on making the correct sounds but to no avail.

 

His heart ached.

 

The dark melody stopped abruptly before he angrily smashed the keyboard of his beloved instrument.

 

His piano was his only solace but here he was, abusing the very thing that provided him comfort.

 

The young man slammed the fallboard shut.

 

He didn't want the piano to become as broken as he felt.

 

He glanced at the dark wood apologetically before remembering why he came to the piano in the first place.

 

He clenched his fists in frustration.

 

"Damn you.." He muttered hopelessly before exiting the music room.


End file.
